My Addiction
by Kaylie-chan
Summary: KagomeInuyasha fic, a oneshot. It's realy good...trust me!


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…..sorry everyone. looks at lawyers holding mallets HAPPY! I admitted it! Now go! Leave me be! lawyers nod looking satisfied, and walk out of the room

Anyway, hello everyone, my sister, Sun-chan, has decided to take a hiatus for this one. She said that she's handing the reigns of the fics over to me. I'm sorry to everyone who liked her. Deal with it. I'm here now. Sun-chan will make guest appearances sometimes to give you a heads up on the chapter, or to just say hi and to help me fight off the lawyers, but that's really it. Sorry everyone.

ANYWAYS, I'm just here to tell all of you that I WILL be continuing my fic, "What Happened?" Really soon, I think there will only be about 5 or 6 chapters left, actually. There will be an epilogue…don't worry about it.

However, on to this story, it's just a one-shot that I thought about while listening to some songs and I began to think that Kagome should tell Inuyasha how it REALLY is…and this is what I came up with. Oh, and I think that I should tell you all one more thing, too….

THIS POEM IS MY OWN CREATION! You can use it if you like…just ask first, or just give me my credit where it is due if you DO decide to use it.

"My Addiction"

Kagome had just returned back to Feudal Japan when she decided to take a quick walk through the forest, in other words, she had decided to take the scenic route to where the others were. She knew that the others from their little group, Inuyasha included would be at Kaede's hut waiting for her to return. She had come back to the Feudal Era a day earlier than agreed upon, but she wanted to surprise them all. That, plus she wanted to get away and write this poem she had wanted to write since that day that she and Inuyasha FIRST met. She sighed sadly as thought back to that day and she sat down and stared down at her parchment as she started to remember way back then.

Unbeknownst to her, however, Inuyasha was up in the tree, he was actually on his way to Kikyo, to tell her that it was over between the two of them, so that he could be faithful to Kagome. So that he could tell her how he really felt about her, without worrying about his promise to Kikyo. On his way, however, he smelled a familiar scent, Kagome's. He decided to detour and to follow her, expecting her to go back to Kaede's hut, where they always waited for her at. However, he noticed that her scent was leading in a different direction, and being the ever curious one, he decided to follow. He hopped silently from tree to tree, ending up at the Tree where they first met, which was exactly where Kagome had stopped as well. He looked at her, wondering why she was staring at a blank piece of paper, when she started writing on it. He wanted to know what it said, but he knew from past experiences how much Kagome liked her privacy, so, he had in turn, taken to watching over her far enough away where she gets that, and close enough so that he could come to her aid whenever his services were needed.

Now, he knew that had grown up a lot since they first met those many months ago, almost a year ago, he mused to himself. Everyone thought that he didn't recall anything, but he remembered every single day, but as he was thinking about their many memories together, he completely missed Kagome's last sigh as she finished writing on her parchment. He only stopped reminiscing because of the sound of her dropping her pen on the ground and her slow quiet words echoing out of her mouth into the silent forest.

Kagome looked at her finished piece of parchment.

"I must be out of mind writing this…this poem. About him, when everyone knows that he doesn't even love me."

She sighed and stared at the parchment while Inuyasha was up in the tree fuming at the thought of someone other than him touching his Kagome, of someone hurting _his_ Kagome. The fact that she was in love with someone didn't even seem to register to his head, until he noticed that she had stood up and looked at the tree, and smiled somewhat sadly at it.

"This is where we first me…where I first became…_addicted_."

She looked down at the parchment on the floor and picked it up and began reading it, softly at first, but with a voice that completely felt these words.

"_Inuyasha…My love for you, it's like an addiction,_

_I need it, I gotta have it, and when I don't…._

_I feel like I'm going crazy."_

She stopped and looked at the tree, still not realizing that Inuyasha was listening intently, surprised that she was in love with him…of all people. He was floored at the fact that she had said _his_ name, out of all the names she could have said. He almost fell out of the tree, but caught himself just in time, as she started to being the next verse.

Kagome looked up, and could have sworn that she saw a glint of silver hair. Then, she smiled to herself, and shook her head, she was seeing things, as usual. After all, if it was him, he would have already made himself known and dragged her back to Kaede's hut as fast as possible. So she shook her head and as she continued to recite the poem, the words were spoken in such a manner that one could feel the emotion radiating off of every word, off of every syllable.

"_You're an addiction,_

_And I love it,_

_I don't wanna go cold turkey,_

_Don't take it away…_

_I love my addiction to you."_

Inuyasha peered in closer to hear the rest of it, because he knew that she wasn't yet finished, when she looked up at the tree, and then leaned up against it, and sat back down on the ground as she continued to read the poem in that same voice.

"_Inuyasha, You're my addiction, _

_I don't need no drugs,_

_I need you and your love for me,_

_Oh yes, I have an addiction."_

Kagome stared out at the forest, and sighed, wishing that he would just appear beside her, like he usually did, but he didn't, so she continued, knowing that if she just spoke the last stanzas, that it would mean that it was true, and that she was truly head over heels in love with Inuyasha, a man who loved another. Yet, she sighed, and continued to speak as Inuyasha listened quietly to her confession.

"_An addiction to you, _

_An addiction to your love,_

_An addiction to needing your touch."_

Kagome sighed and then she smiled sadly, like she did a lot when she was alone. She stood and she put the paper on the ground silently. She touched the tree and whispered so softly that even Inuyasha had to lean in closely to hear what she said.

"_I have an addiction…_

_And I wouldn't have it any other way…"_

Kagome shook her head and put her cheek to the tree. She turned her body and began walking towards the hut where she knew that everyone would be. When she felt someone turn her around, and she was met with a face that she knew and loved so well. She smiled softly,

"Hey Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at her and spoke only these words,

"I'm addicted to you too, Kagome."

Kagome, at first, looked a little confused, and then she smiled this time with happiness, and Inuyasha leaned in, and the two kissed. They pulled away from each other and Kagome looked at him and he smiled,

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Kagome kissed him again and then spoke,

"And what about Kikyo? What about your promise to her?"

Inuyasha kissed Kagome with such passion that he didn't know that he possessed in his whole body, and after the two pulled away, they were both panting from lack of oxygen. Then he looked at her, with what could only be described as pure love in his eyes and he said softly,

"I love you, Kagome. I was on my way to tell Kikyo, that I have made my decision, and that my decision is you…Kagome."

Kagome beamed with such joy that she jumped on him and kissed him. She spoke with confidence,

"I love you too Inuyasha. I'm addicted to you, Inu."

Inuyasha smiled and held her in his arms, and spoke softly in her ear,

"And I, you Kagome…and I, you."

With those words, Kagome got off of him, and the two walked back to the hut together, hand in hand. Once they reached into the hut they looked at each other and kissed, and as soon as Kagome had entered the hut, Inuyasha whispered softly as he entered after her,

"And I wouldn't have it any other way…"


End file.
